


Stranger Danger

by TummyAngst (TwistedViolets)



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: And Doesn’t deserve this :(, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Marlene is cute, Non-Consensual Groping, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TummyAngst
Summary: Marlene doesn't like when her daddy leaves her alone with David. David makes her uncomfortable but daddy says she's too little to stay home by herself and he's got a big job to do.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the remake and now I’m dying? Guess I’ll have to go buy the original so I can have the full story. I used to hate final fantasy but now I’m hooked in and I can’t even function. Ah lol.
> 
> Also this is a pretty dark story but the next chapter will have all the comfort. Please be aware of the tags.

"You've got to leave again?" She asks with her sweetest voice, sadness lacing its way through although she didn't want him to feel bad. She's already missing him but she knows he has an important job to do.

"I'm so sorry pumpkin, you know daddy loves you. I'll be back as soon as I can," Her daddy wraps a hand around her and brings her into his embrace. "Be a good girl for David while I'm gone."

She nods against him, wishing she could stay in his warm, big embrace forever. It's like she could drown in his embrace it's so vast, so comforting to her.

"Love you, daddy," she whispered and he held her closer.

"Love you too, pumpkin."

Just over his shoulder, she sees uncle David, although no one else calls him that. Just her, that's what uncle David wanted her to call him. When they first met a few weeks ago and he looked at her so strangely, always commenting on her clothes and cute face.

She thought it was weird because she didn't know him yet.

"Goodbye, pumpkin," her daddy sits her down and walks away with a wave. Tifa blows her a kiss and makes her giggle as she leaves. The others pile out with a few waves as well until it's just her and David.

She shifts from one foot to the other, an uncomfortable air already settling in. "Marlene," David said as he grew closer to her, his slicked-back brown hair gleaming with the lights of the bar, her home- where's she's supposed to feel safe. "Aren't you looking so beautiful today," he said as he kneels down beside her, running a hand over her cheek which she flinches away from. "Hey...what's that for? Don't be scared, you know I care about you, don't you?" 

She waited a moment before nodding. She knows he cares about her but she also knows he does strange things she doesn't like. He's touchy, really touchy and she doesn't like it when strangers touch her. Even if they've known each other for a few weeks it's still weird.

"Your daddy asked me to give you your bath," he said, smiling, grabbing her palm to lead her.

"I don't want one uncle David," she pouts, his hand so warm on hers.

"Someone sounds tired," he said but he's wrong. She isn't tired. 

He brings her to the bathroom and she stands awkwardly while he starts the bath. "Come on now undress, darling."

She felt uncomfortable. She doesn't know why she does or if it's normal but she can't help it. She doesn't like it when he looks at her like this, puts his hands on her like this.

His hands rub along her sides before pulling off her gown, then his eyes gaze at her in weird places. They focus on her chest and she goes pink in the cheeks for some reason. Embarrassment she thinks but she's never been embarrassed when Tifa or her daddy gave her a bath.

"They're so cute," he said and she didn't understand what he meant as his hand reached out and touched her so gently on her nipples. A simple feathery touch which made her inhale weird.

"Please don't do that," she whispered, feeling the need to pull away, run, or hit him. A strange feeling because she's never felt the need to hit anything.

"Does it feel strange?" He asks and she doesn't like the way he leans in closer, his breath on her neck as he kisses the skin there so gently. His fingers still rubbing her nipples, making her feel butterflies in her belly. 

"Yes, Uncle David. I don't like it."

He smiles against her neck before licking it she thinks- but then he's sucking, and it hurts. She pushes against him, a whine leaving her lips but he just pulls her against his chest so she can't fight it. The hand not holding her against him falls between her legs to rub at her privates, the place her daddy told her no one is ever allowed to touch and she panicked.

"No! Don't touch me there!" She struggled against him, pounding her small little fists against his chest as he finally removed his lips from her neck. 

"You're so cute when you struggle."

She felt her heart dropping, her eyes watering up until she was sobbing. "Please stop it!" She sobbed, and he let go and she stumbled back until she fell over a garbage can. She pulled her knees up to her chest, hiding her bareness from him, and she sobbed into her knees until she heard him stop the bathwater.

"You're being dramatic," he says to her, hand on her head rubbing in a comforting manner. "Your daddy is never going to want to come back if you're a baby about this. This is big girl stuff," he told her and she looked up into his eyes and saw something like concern.

Like maybe she really was being overdramatic. Her face goes red and her sobs stop but her eyes feel so puffy.

"Come on now, in the bath. You want to be clean before your daddy gets home, don't you? Like a good girl..."

She nods and stands, he slips off her underwear easily and she doesn't like how the draft blows on her naked body. She doesn't like how he's looking or how he touched her. 

She feels dirty.

She steps into the tub and he washes her hair before handing her the washcloth to wash her body which she is glad for. Because she really, really didn't want him to touch her again.

She doesn't know if maybe those things are normal that he did. But if they are she never ever wants to do them again. They are so very dirty and gross feeling.

"Let's get you ready for bed," he said as he helped her out of the tub before wrapping her up in a towel. He took her to her room before dressing her in a gown and laying her down for bed. "Good night, darling," he said to her and she mumbled a good night back.

He left her alone then and all she did was cry until she falls asleep.

She still feels dirty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was supposed to be a lot more but I’ve been sick these past couple days so forgive me please :(

Her father awakens her with a tug of her blanket, as he always does, and she rolls over and playfully smiles up at him but it feels wrong. Wrong like her heart hurts and she wants to bury her face into his arms while she cries but she doesn't.

She doesn't know how to tell him what happened. She doesn't know if she'll look like a baby or if he'll be angry at her. Because he would, wouldn't he? Since it's her fault. It must be...since he said she was cute and she didn't fight back as hard as she should have.

It must be her fault and she doesn't want her daddy to be mad.

"Marlene?" Her daddy asks, his fingers on her forehead as she stares up at him. His eyebrows furrow in concern. "What's wrong pumpkin? Are you feeling down in the dumps today? Was it a bad dream?"

She shakes her head, a smile returning to her lips as she sits up and buries herself in his chest. He holds her tightly, protective, and for a moment she feels less dirty.

...

After she gets dressed she walks out to the bar where he has made her pancakes. She sits on a stool and eats in silence and her dad looks at her with concern. "You sure you're feeling alright?"

She nods and swallows down a dry bite.

She isn't alright. She feels sick in her stomach, like it's churning each bite she swallows and she can't help but want to scratch at her neck. She isn't supposed to lie to her dad.

Dad said lying is bad.

She feels so sick that she can't even finish her pancakes.

...

She draws pictures for her dad of flowers and dogs and cats. She likes cats and there are so many different kinds in the neighborhood that she could sit at a window and watch them all day.

Her father thinks her pictures are cute, he always said that she had talent but she thinks he just says that to make her feel good. Either way, it works and she hums as he sits her on his lap and she makes him draw with her. She draws a golden cat with a big fluffy mane her dad said looks like a lion and her dad draws a black slick cat he says is a Panther.

She loves them both but her dad's cat looks better. But he says he likes hers more. 

"Baby," he said as she was finishing coloring the cat's paws. It sounded hurt, concerned and her hand stopped moving. She couldn't help but tense up. "Where did you get this from?" He asks as a finger touches that spot on her neck that has been itching...it's that spot David kissed.

"Um," she said, her hand shaking, her mouth drying up, and she tries not to think about it. She shouldn't lie to her dad. He'll understand if she just explains it, he won't be mad. "Yesterday..." she chokes up, tears already pricking her eyes. "David he-" she's crying now, her hands coming up to wipe away her tears and her dad wraps his arm around her, shushing her, whispering to her that it's going to be alright. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, pumpkin. This isn't your fault." 

She looked up to him and he looked so angry. The doors to the bar open and someone walks in; Tifa.

"What happened? Why are you crying, Marlene?" Tifa asks and before she knows it her dad is standing and handing her over to Tifa. Tifa holds her, running her hands through her hair as she shushes her. 

"I've got to go...can you watch her?"

"Of course, Barret."

Her daddy left and she buried herself in Tifa. Tifa smelled good, like vanilla, and she was comforting. Always rubbing her head and whispering sweet things to her until she fell asleep.

...

"Hi pumpkin," her dad said as he gently combed through her hair. "I've brought you home a new toy." Her dad gently sat beside her a stuffed bear. Tifa is behind the bar, making a drink. 

"Are you mad, daddy?"

"Of course not, sweetheart. I love you so much," Her father gathered her up in his arm, and when she inhaled she smelled something strange on him. He smelled like necklaces, a metallic sort of smell. "I'm so sorry I left you alone with him, but I promise he'll never hurt you again."

She inhales shakily, nodding, and although she didn't quite understand it made her feel so much better. "Thank you," she whispered and he smiled before pressing a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
